Self-adhesive labels of printable label assembly sheets for printing, such as through a computer printer, of individual address labels are well known. After printing on the labels while still part of the label assembly, each label is removed from the assembly sheet and applied to the desired substrate, such as an envelope for mailing. Removal of the labels by hand is generally performed by bending back the label sheet in a vicinity of a corner of the first label to be removed, which causes separation of the label and the liner.
End users often need to print only one or a few of the labels from the label assembly. Multiple printings of one or a few labels subjects the label assembly to the heat, pressure/strain, and/or residue/dust within the printer, which can have a negative affect on the label assembly, particularly over multiple runs through a printer. In addition, many labels for color and/or ink jet printer require more expensive label stock and/or coatings, and multiple printing runs may diminish or damage the more expensive materials. There remains a need for products that facilitate printing smaller numbers of labels.